Hayden's Social Account
0Roe5qsRQgA RQguepMbn90 ... ♥♥ I am the girl that doesn't go to school dances, or games, and when I do go, I sit in a corner and read a book. I am the girl that people look through when I say something. I am the girl that spends most of her free time reading, writing, or doing other activities that most teenagers wouldn't call normal. I am the girl that people call weird and a freak either behind my back or to my face. I am the girl that doesn't spend all her time on MySpace,or talking to a girlfriend on a cellphone or regular phone. I am the girl that hasn't been asked out in a year (or at all, ever). I am the girl that has stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain. BUT I am also the girl who knows and is proud to be who she is, doesn’t care if people call her weird (it's a compliment),who loves reading and writing and doing the things that no one seems to have the time to do any more, who loves and is obsessed with alot of things, who can express herself better with words than actions, who doesn't need a guy to complete her, and knows the importance of the little things. Copy and paste this onto your account, and add your name to the list, if you are anything like me, so the girls who are different and unique can know in their weakest time that they are unique but not alone Aries A warrior at heart, you thrive on challenges and fights. If there isn't any strife and drama, you are tempted to stir things up, just to keep yourself happy. You are also rather intolerant of mistakes and don't have patience for weakness or failings in others. And sometimes, you can be quite a snob as well - you like to be seen at the right places or wear the right clothes. And you're also prone to bossiness. Your restless nature may make you quit a project suddenly if you can't sustain the interest. Advice: Get off your high horse and pay your dues before people will accept you. Learn to be more tolerant of others and try to see the other side of the story. If you believe in what you do, you can move mountains. Taurus You are stubborn and like to hold on to things, not wanting to let go of anything or anyone. You are slow to anger, but when you do get worked up to a rage - everyone step aside! You also have a selfish streak and can be quite sneaky as well. People often see you as helpful and agreeable. You also tend to be suspicious of others and question their motives. Advice: Learn to forgive and let go of your past disappointments. Learn from your mistakes and have faith in yourself and others as well. Gemini You tend to live on the edge sometimes. Many of you believe that you don't deserve success, somehow feeling guilty for it. You may give others too much of yourself sometimes that you lose yourself. You may be prone to suppressing emotions as well. And at times that makes it difficult for you to accept affection and love. Advice: Try doing something for yourself once in a while, in between, doing favors for others. Cancer You can get carried away with emotions - your anger is overwhelming and your sadness can depress all those around you. You're also very sensitive to other people's emotions and are easily affected by them. You tend to act before you think and then worry about what you may have done or said wrong. Feelings of insecurity creep in now and then. Advice: Accept that you are sensitive and try to manage your emotions more effectively. Leo Your lose your temper very rarely but when you do everybody keeps out of your way. You like having an audience, to help boost your confidence and ego. You also tend to be proud and aggressive, cloaking these with your charm. When things don't go your way, you get impatient. Advice: Learn to spend some time alone with yourself and get to know yourself better. Learn to experience your emotions. Virgo You feel that you were put on this earth to do good work and not receive any credit for it. You tend to be critical of yourself and others and you also worry about things that are beyond your control. A little pessimistic sometimes, you tend to be an intellectual snob. You bottle up all your insecurities and fears, and hesitate to reach out for help. And once in a while, you become a busybody - that's when you also feel responsible for other people's problems. Advice: Modesty has its own limits - take credit for your efforts. Give yourself a break and know that you do not have to be successful in everything you do. Keep focused and don't get tangled in other people's affairs too often. Libra You have difficulty making decisions when it comes to personal matters. You like to weigh all the alternatives and hear every side of an argument - but this may take time and opportunities may pass you by because of it. You also like to expend energy on people who may not deserve it - You want to help the underdog. You are also sensitive to criticism and may take mild statements of fact very personally. Advice: Follow your instincts and act on them. Don't blindly trust people, learn to be a little more discriminating in your offers of help. Learn to think for yourself and don't be swayed by persuasive tongues. Scorpio You have a revengeful streak and a long memory for past injustices. Sometimes, you may even use deception to get what you want and to influence others to stay out of your way. Advice: Learn to conquer any tendency towards revenge and things will fall into place for you. Sagittarius You also seem to enjoy verbal duels with others whenever you can. And you sure can make sore losers, even suspecting foul play if things don't go your way. You have a knack for confrontation and you can't resist being sarcastic. You also don't think too much of many people, because you have a mild superiority complex. Vanity is also a trait in many of you. Advice: Learn with whom you can be frank otherwise keep your comments to yourself. Discretion is the better part of valor. Curb your confrontation, and you can combine it with your concern for serious issues, aiding in your search for truth. Capricorn You are rather materialistic and this is fuelled by your fears of financial disaster. This makes you complain about monetary woes, irritating many with your obnoxious attitude. You can also be a social climber, manipulating your way up the ladder. Once in a while, you'll have morbid thoughts about death - something that scares you because you have no control over it. You tend to be obsessive about your mortality sometimes. Advice: Stop worrying about losing money, and you'd rid yourself of a lot of your anxiety. Get rid of your phobias and you'll be able to relax more and enjoy yourself. Aquarius You tend to be too idealistic and naive sometimes. Practicality gets thrown out of the window by you many times. Cool and aloof, you rarely want to deal with deep emotions. You like to give advice but don't like to receive it. And ideas and inspirations that you sometimes neglect or follow through with them are constantly bombarding you. Or else you are constantly shifting focus, giving people the idea that you are a flake with no staying power. Advice: Take time to explore your private feelings. Not all people see things your way. And just because you come up with ideas, don't expect other people to do all the work for you. Learn to trust people and accept advice. Pisces You are an escapist - you have this knack of avoiding issues if they seem unpleasant. You delve into past memories to escape your present woes. Sometimes you become rather unsociable and withdrawn. Advice: Trust your instincts. Whenever the escapist tendency hits you talk with a friend to get your perspective right. ---- One day your prince will come. Mine? He took a wrong turn, got lost, and was too stubborn to ask for directions. ---- The girl you just called fat? She is overdosing on diet pills. The girl you just called ugly? She spends hours putting makeup on hoping people will like her. The boy you just tripped? He is abused enough at home. See that man with the ugly scars? He fought for his country. That guy you just made fun of for crying? His mother is dying. Put this as you're profile if you're against bullying. ---- Favorite Mortal Instruments Quotes! “Basia conquum," Simon said. "Or whatever their motto is." "It's 'Descensus Averno facilis est.' 'The descent into hell is easy,'" said Alec. "You just said 'Kiss the cook.'" "Dammit," said Simon. "I knew Jace was screwing with me.” “Is this the part where you say if I hurt her, you'll kill me?" "No" Simon said, "If you hurt Clary she's quite capable of killing you herself. Possibly with a variety of weapons.” Isabelle drifted over, Jace a pace behind her. She was wearing a long black dress with boots and an even longer cutaway coat of soft green velvet, the color of moss. "I can't believe you did it!" she exclaimed. "How did you get Magnus to let Jace leave?" "Traded him for Alec," Clary said. Isabelle looked mildly alarmed. "Not permanently?"N"No," said Jace. "Just for a few hours. Unless I don't come back," he added thoughtfully. "In which case, maybe he does get to keep Alec. Think of it as a lease with an option to buy." Isabelle looked dubious. "Mom and Dad won't be pleased if they find out." "That you freed a possible criminal by trading away your brother to a warlock who looks like a gay Sonic the Hedgehog and dresses like the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?" Simon inquired. "No, probably not.” “Patience, grasshopper," said Maia. "Good things come to those who wait." "I always thought that was 'Good things come to those who do the wave,'" said Simon. "No wonder I've been so confused all my life.” “Is this Clarissa Fray?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded familiar, though not immediately identifiable. Clary twirled the phone cord nervously around her finger. "Yeees?" "Hi, I'm one of the knife-carrying hooligans you met last night in Pandemonium? I"m afraid I made a bad impression and was hoping you'd give me a chance to make it up to-" "SIMON!" Clary held the phone away from her ear as he cracked up laughing. "That is so not funny!" "Sure it is. You just don't see the humor." "Jerk." Clary sighed, leaning up against the wall. “You're not gay, are you?" Simon's greenish color deepened. "If I were, I would dress better.” “Hey," said Jace. who was sitting on an overturned speaker, looking at his cellphone, "do you want to see a photo of Alec and Magnus in Berlin?" "Not really," said Simon. "Magnus is wearing lederhosen." "And yet, still no.” - these are my favorite quotes from Simon in particular. “Don't order any of the faerie food," said Jace, looking at her over the top of his menu. "It tends to make humans a little crazy. One minute you're munching a faerie plum, the next minute you're running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head. Not," he added hastily, "that this has ever happened to me.” - Jace and Clary ― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones “Mom. I have something to tell you. I’m undead. Now, I know you may have some preconceived notions about the undead. I know you may not be comfortable with the idea of me being undead. But I’m here to tell you that undead are just like you and me … well, okay. Possibly more like me than you.” - Simon ― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes “If you're texting Magnus to say 'I think u r kewl,' I'm going to kill you." "Who's Magnus?" Max inquired. "He's a warlock," said Alec. "A sexy, sexy warlock," Isabelle told Max, ignoring Alec's look of total fury. "But warlocks are bad," protested Max, looking baffled. "Exactly," said Isabelle.” - Jace Alec Max and Isabelle ― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass “If you knew how to cook, maybe I would eat," Jace muttered. Isabelle froze, her spoon poised dangerously. "What did you say?" Jace edged toward the fridge. "I said I'm going to look for a snack to eat." That's what I thought you said." Isabelle turned her attention to the soup.” - Jace Isabelle and Isabelle's terrible cooking. ― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones “Well, when I was five, I wanted my mother to let me go around and around inside a dryer with the clothes,” Clary said. “The difference is, she didn’t let me.” “Probably because going around and around in a dryer can be fatal,” Jace pointed out, “whereas pasta is rarely fatal. Unless Isabelle makes it.” - Jace and Clary ― Cassandra Clare, City of Bones “We can buy you one of those books they have for little kids 'Timmy Has Two Dads'. Except I don't think they have one called 'Timmy Has Two Dads and One of Them Was Evil'. That part you're just going to have to work through on your own.” - Simon talking to Jace ― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels “Simon looked from one of them to the other, and shook his head. “ When did you two get so buddy-buddy? Last night it was all, ‘I’m the most elite warrior!’ ‘ No, I’m the most elite warrior!’ And today you’re playing Halo and giving each other props for good ideas.” - Simon talking to Jace and Jordan ― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels "Dont' tell me, you've got a drawing emergency. You need a nude model. Well, I'm not in the mood. You could ask Hodge," he added, as an afterthought. "I hear he'll do anything for a-" -Jace "Well, you'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm out of commission. to shirt Look. Jammies." -Jace "Those girls on the other side of the car are staring at you." -Clary "Of course they are, I am stunningly attractive." -Jace "Haven't you heard that modesty is an attractive trait?" -Clary "Only from ugly people. The meek may inherit the earth, but at the moment it belongs to the concieted. Like me." -Jace "...Have you fallen in love with the wrong person yet?" -Seelie Queen "Unfortunately, Lady of the Haven, my one true love remains myself." -Jace "At least, you don't have to worry about rejection, Jace Wayland." -Seelie Queen "Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally, just to keep it interesting." -Jace "That does it. I'm going to get you a dictionary for Christmas this year." -Jace "Why?" -Isabelle "So you can look up 'fun.' I'm not sure you know what it means." -Jace "Have you tried talking to her?" -Simon "No. We have been punching her in the face repeatedly. What, you don't think that will work?" -Jace "Here, I'll practice on you. throat Mom. I have something to tell you. I'm undead. Now, I know you may have some preconcieved notions about the undead. I know you may not be comfortable with the idea of me being undead. But I'm here to tell you that the undead are just like you and me. pause Well, okay. Possibly more like me than you." -Simon "SIMON." -Clary "All right, all right. The first thing you need to understand is that I'm the same person I always was. Being undead isn't the most important thing about me. It's just part of who I am. The second thing you should know is that it isn't a choice. I was born this way. Sorry, reborn this way" -Simon "You know, most psychologists agree that hostility is really just sublimated sexual attraction." -Clary "Ah, that might explain why I so often run into people who seem to dislike me." -Jace “You’re kind of pushy, you know.” -Clary "shrug. I have a fetish for damsels in distress.” -Sebastian “Don’t be sexist.” -Clary “Not at all. My services are also available to gentlemen in distress. It’s an equal opportunity fetish.” –Sebastian “Not everything, Jace, is about you,” -Clary “Possibly, but you have to admit that the majority of things are.” -Jace "Well, you can go ahead and hang your head out the car window if you like it." -Clary "I'm a werewolf, not a golden retriever." -Luke “Enough, both of you. You can’t be complete jerks to each other forever, you know.” -Clary “Technically, I can.” -Simon "The cuckoo bird. You see, cuckoos are parasites. They lay their eggs in other birds' nests. When the egg hatches, the baby cuckoo pushes the other baby birds out of the nest. The poor parent birds work themselves to death trying to find enough food to feed the enormous cuckoo child who has murdered their babies and taken their places." -The Inquisitor "Enormous? Did you just call me fat?" -Jace "It was an analogy." -The Inquisitor "I am not fat." -Jace "This is bad," -Jace "You said that before." -Clary "It seemed worth repeating." -Jace "In future, Clarissa, it might be wise to mention that you already have a man in your bed, to avoid such tedious situations." -Jace "You invited him into bed?" -Simon "Ridiculous, isn't it? We would never have all fit." -Jace "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade, and then throw it in the face of the person who gave you the lemons until they give you the oranges you originally asked for." -Jace "Well I'd certainly hate to interrupt your pleasant night stoll with my sudden death." -Clary "I don't want to grow up, I want to be an angst ridden teenager who can't confront his own inner demons and takes it out verbally on other people instead" -Jace "I thought I'd lie on the floor and writhe in pain for a while. It relaxes me." -Jace "No, I'm just a very naughty boy. I do all sorts of bad things. I kick kittens. I make rude gestures at nuns." -Jace "Unfortunately, we're all out of bitter revenge at the moment. so it's either tea or nothing." -Hodge "If you wanted to rip my shirt off, all you had to do was ask" -Jace "It was like a bad movie, except he didn't actually twirl his mustache." -Jace "Nice, bah. He's gorgeous. You should leave him here. I could hang hats on him and things." -Magnus Bane "My Romanian is pretty much limited to useful phrases like 'Are these snakes poisonous?' and 'But you're much too young to be a police officer.'" -Jace "Don't be ridiculous. No one believes in mummies." -Jace "Never believe the bad guy is dead until you see a body. That just leads to unhappiness and surprise ambushes." -Simon "So she had a box. Lots of people have boxes. They keep things in them. It's a growing trend, I hear." -Jace “Did you ever thin that in a past life Alec was an old woman with ninety cats who was always yelling at the neighborhood kids to get off her lawn? Because I do.” –Jace "As long as there was coffee in the world, how bad could things be?" -Clary "It wouldn't be my move. First candy and flowers, then the apology letters, then the ravenous demon hordes. In that order." -Jace "I see that you are working this vampire angle with some success. And kudos. Lots of girls love that sensitive-undead thing. But I'd drop that whole musician angle if I were you. Vampire rock stars are played out, and besides, you can't possibly be very good." -Jace "I'm pure at heart. It repels the dirt." -Isabelle "It's not often you get to see someone drool... Especially with such total abandon. Mouth wide open and everything." -Jace "Meanwhile, I wanted to tell you that lately I've been cross-dressing. Also, I'm sleeping with your mom. I thought you should know." -Simon "It says 'Shadowhunters; looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234'." -Jace "You had to make a crazy jail friend, didn’t you? You couldn’t just count ceiling tiles or tame a pet mouse like normal prisoners do?" -Jace "That's why when major badasses greet each other in movies, they don't say anything, they just nod. The nod means, 'I' am a badass, and I recognize that you, too, are a badass,' but they don't say anything because they're Wolverine and Magneto and it would mess up their vibe to explain" -Simon "Yes, I was trained to be an evil mastermind from a young age. Pulling the wings off flies, poisoning the earth's water supply - I was covering that stuff in kindergarten. I guess we're all just lucky my father faked his own death before he got to the raping ang pillaging part of my education, or no one would be safe." -Jace "I'll just have them change demonology text books from ‘almost extinct' to 'not extinct enough for Alec. He prefers his monsters really, really extinct.' Will that make you happy?" -Jace "I am a man, and men do not comsume pink bevrages. Get thee gone, woman, and bring me something brown." -Jace "Jesus!" -Luke "Actually, it's just me, although I've been told the resemblance is startling" -Simon "Investigation? Now we're detectives? Maybe we should all have some code names." -Isabelle "Good Idea, I shall be Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein." -Jace They're are 16 types of personalities, I took the quiz at personalityquiz.net, find out your personality type then copy&paste this to your profile. Bold your personality! : ) ISTJ For ISTJs the dominant quality in their lives is an abiding sense of responsibility for doing what needs to be done in the here-and-now. Their realism, organizing abilities, and command of the facts lead to their completing tasks thoroughly and with great attention to detail. Logical pragmatists at heart, ISTJs make decisions based on their experience and with an eye to efficiency in all things. ISTJs are intensely committed to people and to the organizations of which they are a part; they take their work seriously and believe others should do so as well. ISFJ For ISFJs the dominant quality in their lives is an abiding respect and sense of personal responsibility for doing what needs to be done in the here-and-now. Actions that are of practical help to others are of particular importance to ISFJs. Their realism, organizing abilities, and command of the facts lead to their thorough attention in completing tasks. ISFJs bring an aura of quiet warmth, caring, and dependability to all that they do; they take their work seriously and believe others should do so as well. INFJ For INFJs the dominant quality in their lives is their attention to the inner world of possibilities, ideas, and symbols. Knowing by way of insight is paramount for INFJs, and they often manifest a deep concern for people and relationships as well. INFJs often have deep interests in creative expression as well as issues of spirituality and human development. While the energy and attention of INFJs are naturally drawn to the inner world of ideas and insights, what people often first encounter with INFJs is their drive for closure and for the application of their ideas to people's concerns. INTJ For INTJs the dominant force in their lives is their attention to the inner world of possibilities, symbols, abstractions, images, and thoughts. Insight in conjunction with logical analysis is the essence of their approach to the world; they think systemically. Ideas are the substance of life for INTJs and they have a driving need to understand, to know, and to demonstrate competence in their areas of interest. INTJs inherently trust their insights, and with their task-orientation will work intensely to make their visions into realities. ISTP For ISTPs the driving force in their lives is to understand how things and phenomena in the real world work so they can make the best and most effective use of them. ISTPs are logical and realistic people, and they are natural troubleshooters. When not actively solving a problem, ISTPs are quiet and analytical observers of their environment, and they naturally look for the underlying sense to any facts they have gathered. ISTPs do often pursue variety and even excitement in their hands-on experiences. Although they do have a spontaneous, even playful side, what people often first encounter with them is their detached pragmatism. ISFP For ISFPs the dominant quality in their lives is a deep-felt caring for living things, combined with a quietly playful and sometimes adventurous approach to life and all its experiences. ISFPs typically show their caring in very practical ways, since they often prefer action to words. Their warmth and concern are generally not expressed openly, and what people often first encounter with ISFPs is their quiet adaptability, realism, and "free spirit" spontaneity. INFP For INFPs the dominant quality in their lives is a deep-felt caring and idealism about people. They experience this intense caring most often in their relationships with others, but they may also experience it around ideas, projects, or any involvement they see as important. INFPs are often skilled communicators, and they are naturally drawn to ideas that embody a concern for human potential. INFPs live in the inner world of values and ideals, but what people often first encounter with the INFP in the outer world is their adaptability and concern for possibilities. INTP For INTPs the driving force in their lives is to understand whatever phenomenon is the focus of their attention. They want to make sense of the world -- as a concept -- and they often enjoy opportunities to be creative. INTPs are logical, analytical, and detached in their approach to the world; they naturally question and critique ideas and events as they strive for understanding. INTPs usually have little need to control the outer world, or to bring order to it, and they often appear very flexible and adaptable in their lifestyle. ESTP For ESTPs the dominant quality in their lives is their enthusiastic attention to the outer world of hands-on and real-life experiences. ESTPs are excited by continuous involvement in new activities and in the pursuit of new challenges. ESTPs tend to be logical and analytical in their approach to life, and they have an acute sense of how objects, events, and people in the world work. ESTPs are typically energetic and adaptable realists, who prefer to experience and accept life rather than to judge or organize it. ESFP For ESFPs the dominant quality in their lives is their enthusiastic attention to the outer world of hands-on and real-life experiences. ESFPs are excited by continuous involvement in new activities and new relationships. ESFPs also have a deep concern for people, and they show their caring in warm and pragmatic gestures of helping. ESFPs are typically energetic and adaptable realists, who prefer to experience and accept life rather than to judge or organize it. ENFP For ENFPs the dominant quality in their lives is their attention to the outer world of possibilities; they are excited by continuous involvement in anything new, whether it be new ideas, new people, or new activities. Though ENFPs thrive on what is possible and what is new, they also experience a deep concern for people as well. Thus, they are especially interested in possibilities for people. ENFPs are typically energetic, enthusiastic people who lead spontaneous and adaptable lives. ENTP For ENTPs the driving quality in their lives is their attention to the outer world of possibilities; they are excited by continuous involvement in anything new, whether it be new ideas, new people, or new activities. They look for patterns and meaning in the world, and they often have a deep need to analyze, to understand, and to know the nature of things. ENTPs are typically energetic, enthusiastic people who lead spontaneous and adaptable lives. ESTJ For ESTJs the driving force in their lives is their need to analyze and bring into logical order the outer world of events, people, and things. ESTJs like to organize anything that comes into their domain, and they will work energetically to complete tasks so they can quickly move from one to the next. Sensing orients their thinking to current facts and realities, and thus gives their thinking a pragmatic quality. ESTJs take their responsibilities seriously and believe others should do so as well. ESFJ For ESFJs the dominant quality in their lives is an active and intense caring about people and a strong desire to bring harmony into their relationships. ESFJs bring an aura of warmth to all that they do, and they naturally move into action to help others, to organize the world around them, and to get things done. Sensing orients their feeling to current facts and realities, and thus gives their feeling a hands-on pragmatic quality. ESFJs take their work seriously and believe others should as well. ENFJ For ENFJs the dominant quality in their lives is an active and intense caring about people and a strong desire to bring harmony into their relationships. ENFJs are openly expressive and empathic people who bring an aura of warmth to all that they do. Intuition orients their feeling to the new and to the possible, thus ENFJs often enjoy working to manifest a humanitarian vision, or helping others develop their potential. ENFJs naturally and conscientiously move into action to care for others, to organize the world around them, and to get things done. ENTJ For ENTJs the driving force in their lives is their need to analyze and bring into logical order the outer world of events, people, and things. ENTJs are natural leaders who build conceptual models that serve as plans for strategic action. Intuition orients their thinking to the future, and gives their thinking an abstract quality. ENTJs will actively pursue and direct others in the pursuit of goals they have set, and they prefer a world that is structured and organized.